The invention is based on a perforated body and a valve with a perforated body as defined hereinafter. An injection valve for injecting a fuel/gas mixture that has a gas guide sheath made from a metal sheet on its downstream end is already known from German Offenlegungsschrift 32 40 554, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,354. The injection port of the injection valve is surrounded, in the immediate vicinity of the gas guide sheath, by an annular gas gap that communicates with an annular gas conduit. Because of production tolerances of the annular gas gap, adapting the annular gas gap, which meters the gas quantity, to the requirements of a particular internal combustion engine means that the gas quantity must be measured at each individual injection valve, and then the gas guide sheath must be bent or displaced, or in other words adjusted, accordingly. This adjustment process, and hence the optimization of the annular gas gap, entails a major effort, making large-scale mass production of the known injection valve very expensive.
An injection valve that uses a perforated body comprising two thin plates is also known from European Patent Application 0 354 659, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,748. The injection ports of the upper thin plate and the opening of the lower thin plate are offset from one another. However, these plates serve merely to prepare or meter fuel, not to meter a gas enveloping the fuel.